Just Another Day
by ElysianNeptune
Summary: Journey through a typical day with the Sailor Senshi's and their children. Kiya Kaioh-Tenoh is horrible at softball, but Haruka and Michiru keep a positive outlook on things. While, on the other hand, their children don't think this is the sport for her.


Just Another Day

Chapter One: Kiya the Striker

A toothy, Kiya Kaioh-Tenoh, got up to the batters box, wiggling her bat in her hands and poking her bottom out. Sora, one of Kiya's older sisters, smacked her forehead at her sister's batter-pose. Megumi Meioh snorted from trying to hold a chuckle in.

"Haruka-papa, she's doing it all wrong." Sora said agitatedly. "You're not supposed to poke your butt out as much as she does, doesn't she know that?"

"This is why she will remain on the girls' softball team for a veerrry long time," Haruka pointed out. Sora played baseball, but she wasn't as girly as Kiya could be. Anri Kaioh-Tenoh and Masaaki Kaioh-Tenoh came up to the bleachers with some drinks. Anri handed her triplet her drink, and Masaaki handed Haruka hers. Anri climbed up in Haruka's lap and made her seat there.

"I wish mama was here." she said exasperatedly. "I don't like Kiya's baseball games very much."

"Softball." Sora corrected her.

"We told you that you could go to Maemi's." Haruka reminded her.

"And I told you she doesn't like me!" Anri snapped back.

"Hey!" Haruka said in a scolding voice, "Is that anyway to get your point across?"

Anri's shoulders sank down, "No, I guess not, but she doesn't like me, Haruka-papa."

"It's cause your mean and snooty to everyone else." Sora said.

"Strike two!" the umpire called, bringing everyone's attention back to the game.

"I think she's going to strike out again." Masaaki said, genuinely concerned.

"If she would straighten her back out, and turn her feet in the right position then she'd be able to get a hit!" Sora grumbled. She wasn't supposed to be at this game today, but hers got cancelled. And she couldn't stand the way that Kiya played softball. Michiru had tried to explain to her that Kiya was only in Kindergarten, but Sora always reminded her that she, herself, was never that way when she started baseball.

The ball was sitting on top of the tee, Kiya took a swing at it, but found herself spinning in a circle instead. The pitcher quickly got out of the way. Masaaki nearly fell out of his seat, "She missed the ball." he turned to Haruka, "Has she ever hit the ball?"

Haruka shook her head no. "This is only her second season though, and she says she really likes softball."

"I just want to see her hit the ball." Masaaki sighed.

"I really don't care if she hits the ball or not, I just want to go home." Anri said.

"See! There it goes again! You're snooty!" Sora said, getting to her feet. Megumi covered her face with her hands. She never knew what to expect with the Kaioh-Tenoh triplets. She knew that Masaaki and Sora were close, but Sora and Anri could be at each other's throats one minute, and fine the next.

"I am not snooty! It's hot outside! And she's never going to hit the ball anyway!" Anri yelled.

"Girls. There are other people who are trying to watch the game." Haruka pointed out, hoping to get them to quiet down. Haruka caught something blue out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Michiru walking up with Keitaro, their eldest son. She tried not to show her relief that she was here, but she did anyway. "Anri, mom's here." she whispered in her ear.

"Oh really, where?" Anri got up stepping on her brother's hand that was supporting him. She skipped to the edge of the bleachers and jumped down, running to her mom.

"Ouch." Masaaki grumbled, holding his throbbing hand to his stomach.

"Want me to look at it?" Haruka asked.

"No, I'm alright." Masaaki said, through his gritted teeth. He was trying to shove the pain to the back of his mind. "Oh hey, look, they put Kiya out in the outfield."

"That's cause she probably won't catch any balls." Sora said, annoyed. Kiya was, of course, twirling around in the outfield.

"Maybe you should have put her in ballet?" Megumi suggested to Haruka.

Michiru chuckled at this, "She's not very graceful."

"Sports and her don't mix, mom. Can we go home?" Anri asked.

Michiru looked up at Haruka, "I guess you can take the girls home, and anyone else home. I will stay for the second half of Kiya's game." She knew Sora didn't do well at Kiya's games, or practice's. To Sora her sister was a mockery of the sport. To Anri, it was just another way to attack her younger sister. Masaaki stayed, he was so keen that his little sister would eventually make a play that would wow everyone. Keitaro stayed as well, though, he didn't think Kiya would make a play of any kind. While, typically, being an outfielder was just as important as any position in softball or baseball, Sora was right. Very few of these girls' would make it out past first base. A lot of them barely got it of the tee.

"I think you guys at least picked the right team for her. None of these girls really make it to home base or catch a ball." Keitaro pointed out.

"I just know if she got to actually hit the ball, or catch one it would make her happy." Masaaki said.

Michiru tilted her head to the side, "She seems happy to me." Michiru said, getting up on the bleachers to take her seat. She met with Haruka, and they kissed momentarily, before making their separate ways.

"See you at home," Megumi said, waving to Michiru. Currently, her mom and dad were out on a weekend getaway, so Michiru and Haruka were watching Megumi. While, her brother's, Setsuyo and Izumi, were over at Makoto's house.

Michiru smiled, waving goodbye to them. A small, petite girl came up to the tee. She looked to her coach and back at the tee. Finally, the coach came and removed the tee, and went to the middle of the field. The little girl took position and focused her eyes on the ball. Her coach gave her a confident nod, that she was going to hit the ball, and threw it toward her. The girl swung her bat and barely clinked it, sending it behind her. She looked at the ball defeatedly.

"Shake it off," her coach said to her.

She nodded and dug her cleat more into the ground, getting ready for the second ball. The ball was thrown to her again, this time her bat making full contact with the ball. Her coach quickly got out of the way, and let the other little girl take her position back. She jumped up, but the ball was too high for her to reach. The little girl at the home plate, was running for first base when the ball came towering toward Kiya.

Kiya looked up at the ball, frightened. Masaaki was up on his feet, hoping and praying for his little sister to catch the ball. Kiya closed her eyes, and put her glove over her head, repeating, "Please don't hit me. Please don't hit me." The ball fell down next to her and she stepped back startled. Her coach started yelling at her to pick up the ball and throw it to second base where the little girl was now running to. Kiya fumbled with the ball, and placed it in her glove.

"I got it coach!" she called out. And the play was over, the little girl made it to the home plate.

Masaaki turned to his mom, "You should just go get her and we go home."

Michiru laughed, "It's only bad for you guys. She enjoys it."

"I think it's time for the lima bean trick." Keitaro said.

"The what?" both Michiru and Masaaki asked at once.

"It will help her with focusing on a tiny object," Keitaro said. "She has no concentration when she's out on the field."

"How does she do in training?" Masaaki asked. "Go after the bad guy!" he mimicked Minako or one of the other Senshi's who helped out with their training. "What bad guy? I don't see the bad guy!"

"Oh, Masaaki, stop. She's not horrible. She's just six-years-old and being a kid." MIchiru said. "And I quite enjoy it."

"Are you sure mom? I saw your eyes, they were hoping she was going to get the ball, too." Keitaro said.

"Maybe a little." Michiru said. The game was soon called after that. The other team had won. Kiya came bouncing off the field with a juice box and a banana.

"Did you see me mommy? Wasn't I great?" she grinned.

Michiru laughed and kissed her sweaty daughter on the forehead. "Of course you were great."

"Did Haruka-papa and Anri and Sora and Megumi see me?" Kiya asked, still beaming.

"Yes, everyone saw you today." Michiru said, hoping and praying she would not ask her sisters what they thought of her game when they got home. She would never hear the end of it if that ever happened, but she couldn't exactly ask her daughter not to mention anything about her game. She would just have to hope she would forget by the time she got home.

Authors Note: These are just some quick little moments in the kids' lives, without bad guys. There will be more to come, as for what order, and whom they will be about I don't know. For those who are reading Mysteries and Visitors, there are some changes that happen in the future. I.E Michiru and Haruka have triplets, who don't always agree on things. And the other major one is that Setsuna has two other children.

If there is a certain character you would like to see, please do let me know in a review. You can also pick out what situation they may be in. Just remember, I will be writing them with their current ages.

Characters for this chapter and relations.

Haruka and Michiru's children: Keitaro(12), Sora(9), Anri(9), Masaaki(9), and Kiya(6).

Setsuna and Arihiro(Hiro)'s children: Setsuyo(10), Megumi(9), and Izumi(7).


End file.
